


Compostura

by trinketabernathy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketabernathy/pseuds/trinketabernathy
Summary: "— Vamos... você já comemorou com a cidade toda, com o Inferno todo... agora é a minha vez... — digo com tom manhoso, coloco as duas taças sobre a mesa de centro enquanto seguro a garrafa de champanhe com a outra mão e logo me viro para ela."
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Compostura

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi, decidi trazer essa fanfic pra cá e espero mesmo que gostem. Obrigada de novo @sapphichrding por me ajudar a vir pra esse site e me lembrar de postar aqui também kjshdjhk

**_COMPOSTURA_ **

_POV Zelda Spellman_

— Vamos... você já comemorou com a cidade toda, _com o Inferno todo_... agora é a minha vez... — digo com tom manhoso, coloco as duas taças sobre a mesa de centro enquanto seguro a garrafa de champanhe com a outra mão e logo me viro para ela.

— Está bem... mas só uma taça, já bebi mais que o suficiente... — responde fingindo irritação, vejo Lilith se dirigir para perto da janela do quarto e parar para observar a mata ao redor da casa — demore o quanto quiser... sabe o quanto eu adoro esperar.

Caminho até ela e dou um selinho em seus lábios antes de responder sua provocação.

— Deusa! Você não para mesmo de reclamar, nem por um segundo! Se continuar assim eu vou ser obrigada a estourar essa rolha em seu olho... — respondo brincando, rindo de seu mau humor. Aponto a garrafa em sua direção, Lilith caminha na direção oposta à janela.

— Não faz isso! — vejo-a se encolher, negando com a cabeça.

— Ah, eu vou sim! — continuo apontando para ela enquanto solto o arame que segura a rolha na garrafa. Não tiro meus olhos dela, até mesmo numa situação como essa, Lilith consegue me manter hipnotizada com tamanha beleza. A observo erguendo instintivamente uma perna para se proteger e, mesmo com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, posso ver seu sorriso enorme emoldurado pelo, sempre presente, batom vermelho. A massa de cabelos castanho escuro que cai em ondas perfeitas e pesadas sobre seus ombros, uma mecha fora da ordem cai em seu rosto, lhe tapando um olho e deixando a vista ainda mais adorável. Aponto a garrafa para sua coxa e solto a rolha, ouço sua risada alta e vejo suas mãos indo para o lugar onde a rolha acertou.

— Isso doeu! — ela diz, caminho em sua direção e respondo.

— Foi nada! — me abaixo para pegar uma taça na mesa de centro e quando volto, sinto seus braços contornando minha cintura. Começo a encher a taça e quase derrubo tudo quando a ouço rebater.

— Ah é? Tenta me machucar de verdade, então... — me surpreendo com sua resposta rápida e não consigo evitar o olhar de surpresa.

— Uau! Estamos prestes a ter uma comemoração e tanto aqui! — respondo em meio ao riso e sua boca me impede de continuar a falar. Entrego a taça em sua mão e pego a outra — Eu nunca transei com uma rainha antes. — respondo e posso vê-la arqueando uma sobrancelha como quem diz: "será?". A vejo virar a taça toda de uma vez e faço o mesmo antes de me inclinar em sua direção para beijá-la.

Sinto seu sorriso no beijo e aproveito para aprofundá-lo, pego a taça de sua mão e coloco sobre a mesa de centro junto a minha. Minhas mãos logo encontram o caminho até sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais perto. Deixo-a tomar o controle do beijo quando a sinto morder meu lábio inferior e puxar forte, me arrancando um gemido inesperado. Caminhamos até a cama, seus lábios só deixando os meus para irem até meu pescoço.

Vou tirando o seu vestido no caminho, deixo-a somente em sua lingerie e então paro para admirar o corpo que me tira o fôlego: Lilith estava deslumbrante, como sempre, no conjunto vermelho escuro que se destacava em sua pele bronzeada. O sutiã meia-taça expunha seus seios fartos da forma mais bonita, a visão me deixa salivando.

A mãe de todos os demônios sabe o que causa em mim e tira proveito disso, vejo seu sorriso de canto quando subo meus olhos, antes presos em seu decote, e olho fundo em seus azuis claríssimos.

_POV Lilith_

Sento na cama e puxo Zelda até ela que esteja sentada em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de meus quadris. Enquanto mantenho a mão esquerda a segurando pela cintura, a direita vai até sua bunda e aperto forte, vejo imediatamente os efeitos: a ruiva começa a rebolar no meu colo, ainda me beijando e posso sentir o, tão protegido, autocontrole deixando seu corpo.

Adoro tê-la assim: a perfeita matriarca dos Spellman, com sua pose indestrutível (quase) arrogante, se desmanchando em minhas mãos.

Zelda rompe o beijo e sinto-a levantando, já procurando o zíper do próprio vestido com as mãos, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Vejo a peça de roupa cair no chão e me perco olhando para o corpo que mesmo conhecendo muito bem, nunca falha em me deixar sem palavras.

Puxo Zelda para mais um beijo, mais rápido e intenso dessa vez, contorno sua cintura com os braços, trazendo-a para mais perto e me direciono de volta para a cama. Deito a ruiva e paro alguns instantes para admirar a beleza à minha frente. Vejo seus olhos colados aos meus e sorrio antes de soltar sua cinta liga, tiro a peça por completo e jogo no chão, faço o mesmo com o sutiã verde escuro e me abaixo sobre o seu corpo, deitando no meio de suas pernas abertas para beijá-la.

Desço os beijos para o pescoço alvo e me demoro ali: beijando e chupando o local, chupo forte sua pele e imediatamente sinto sua mão puxar forte meu cabelo em repreensão, mordo levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurro, tranquilizando-a:

— Depois eu conserto, eu juro... — me referindo à marca avermelhada, que logo escurecerá, ficando em evidência na pele claríssima da bruxa em meus braços. Ouço-a gemer em resposta, provavelmente não querendo se demorar no assunto e sinto sua mão, ainda presa em meus cabelos, forçando minha cabeça de volta. Sorrio e volto a beijá-la, descendo mais e mais.

Mergulho entre seus seios, percebo como sua respiração falha quando passo por entre eles e volto com um meio sorriso. Passo a ponta de minha língua em seu mamilo esquerdo, vejo-a abrir os olhos e me olhar séria, para que eu pare de provocá-la, aprendi a ler a ruiva e sinto-me lisonjeada toda vez que acerto o que o seu corpo me diz. Prendo o mamilo rosado entre meus dentes e não consigo evitar o sorriso quando ouço seu gemido fraco, chupo sua pele com cada vez mais força e, mesmo sabendo que levarei bronca, deixo uma marca consideravelmente grande em seu seio. Desço mais em seu corpo até ficar com o rosto próximo de sua calcinha e sinto Zelda tremer ao me ver tão perto. Sem tirar meus olhos dos seus, puxo a calcinha rendada com os dentes e ao piscar para Zelda, a peça desaparece. Vejo-a sorrindo, sei que gosta de me ver usando magia, até na cama.

— Lilith, não brinque comigo!

— Então me diz o que você quer... — digo calmamente, não pretendo torturá-la ainda.

— Eu quero a sua boca em mim, minha rainha! Por favor.

Sorrio e começo a beijar sua vulva, ouço sua respiração acelerar e continuo devagar, explorando sua intimidade antes de chupá-la, distribuo beijos demorados em sua extensão. Seu cheiro inebria meus sentidos. Quando sinto sua mão afundar em meus cabelos, sei que é hora de parar a provocação.

Começo passando a língua em todo o seu sexo, sentindo-a se abrindo toda para mim e isso serve de incentivo para que eu comece a chupá-la com mais força. Seus quadris começam a rebolar em meu rosto e posso ver que é involuntário, sorrio e seguro-a no lugar com as mãos em suas coxas enquanto me ajeito no meio delas. Sei exatamente o que faz Zelda perder o controle e não tiro os olhos dela enquanto o faço: uso meus dedos para abri-la e posso vê-la escorrendo, passo a língua, sentindo o gosto que me extasia e a penetro com a língua, ouço sua voz tentando chamar meu nome e desistindo, prendendo a respiração quando esta falha. Chupo Zelda com vontade e logo sinto-a tremer em minha boca, seus pés já se encontram em minhas costas, suas coxas segurando minha cabeça no lugar. Deixo-a rebolar em meu rosto, esse momento é só dela, somente a vontade da bruxa ruiva importa.

Ouço seus gemidos aumentarem e ficarem cada vez mais altos, me concentro em chupar seu clitóris quando sinto Zelda gozando. Amo como o meu nome escapa repetidamente de seus lábios nesses momentos.

— Sabe... — começo quando vejo que Zelda está mais calma e já respirando normalmente — tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis tentar contigo, mas não sei como reagiria. — digo e aguardo a reação da bruxa.

— Por favor, me diga que quer usar um _strap-on_ — me surpreendo e não consigo segurar a risada antes de beijá-la — é um sim?

— Sim, você já usou?

— Sim, mas geralmente sou eu quem o veste, gostaria de saber como é ter você me fodendo com um... — amo quando Zelda faz isso, ela não tem noção de que me tem aos pés quando fala assim comigo.

Troco de posição, ficando por baixo dela, para que ela fique sentada em meu colo. Beijo-a para distrai-la e assim que estalo os dedos, a cinta com o _dildo_ preso aparece em minha cintura. Sinto seu sorriso aumentar no beijo quando a ruiva sente o objeto entre nossos corpos.

Com as mãos em meus ombros, sinto-a descendo lentamente, o _strap-on_ preenchendo-a aos poucos. Aperto forte sua cintura quando sinto a pressão que o objeto faz contra meu clitóris toda vez que ela se mexe. Não consigo me conter e solto gemidos no seu ouvido, ouvindo-a falar sujo no meu. Ao sentir seus quadris começando a rebolar no meu colo, minhas mãos vão quase que automaticamente para sua bunda e aperto-a sem piedade, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente deixarei marcas e serei punida por isso, mas ela parece gostar, já que aumentou a velocidade com que movia o quadril sobre mim.

— Está bom, meu amor? — ouço-a perguntar e sei exatamente o que está fazendo, tentando me tirar do controle com sua provocação. Zelda é extremamente boca suja durante o sexo, muito diferente da mulher que todos conhecem como a mais velha Spellman, sempre com sua postura impecável e polidez, sei que gosta quando me vê também perdendo a compostura e usando o mesmo palavreado baixo.

— Não me provoque, Zelda Spellman... — respondo baixo, tentando me manter firme e mordo meu lábio inferior para conter um outro gemido.

— Ah eu provoco... pra que se segurar, meu anjo? Eu quero te ouvir... — ao dizer isso, sinto-a levantando e sentando novamente no _dildo_ preso na cinta em minha cintura. A forte pressão em meu clitóris me pega de surpresa e quando percebo, estou gemendo alto em seu ouvido e posso ouvir sua risada alta antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

— Você sabe o que fazer, meu amor... — ela diz após encerrar o beijo. Vejo seus olhos verdes me encarando em expectativa, logo entendo o que ela quer dizer e não consigo evitar o sorriso.

— Eu posso? — pergunto e mordo o lábio, esperando sua resposta.

— Deve — responde rápido, sorrindo levemente.

Troco de posição, ficando por cima de Zelda. Seus lábios não soltam dos meus enquanto me ajeito, retirando o strap-on de dentro dela. Me levanto e fico de joelhos na cama a olhando com um sorriso de canto, sabendo o quanto a enlouqueço quando o faço. Me abaixei para beijar sua pele, começo já pela barriga lisa e vou descendo até suas coxas, ouvindo-a reclamar baixo quando passo por sua vulva, onde deixo um beijo rápido. Começo a chupar interior de sua coxa sabendo que ali é o único lugar em que Zelda realmente não se importa que deixe marcas. Sinto uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos e solto uma risada antes de subir um pouco mais e dar um beijo demorado em seu ponto quente. Levanto-me novamente e vejo-a reclamar, não lhe dou atenção já que ainda não acabei com as provocações, brinco com a ponta do _dildo_ em sua entrada e vejo suas pernas se abrirem ainda mais para mim, a cena já beirava obscenidade e minhas mãos vão para suas coxas enquanto vejo-a pedindo por mim.

— Por favor — ouço sua voz baixa, a ruiva mal consegue manter os olhos abertos e morde o lábio inferior.

— Por favor... o que? O que você quer, Spellman? — provoco. Quero vê-la implorar.

— Eu quero você.

— É um pedido meio vago, não acha?

— Eu quero você dentro de mim. Quero que me foda e me faça gozar. Do jeito que _só_ você sabe como...

— Só eu sei e só eu _posso_ ,não é?

— Sim, é isso.

— E por quê?

— Porque eu sou sua. Somente e inteiramente sua, Lilith. Toma o que é seu, minha rainha, por favor...

Solto uma risada alta e sinto Zelda tremer em minhas mãos, posso vê-la literalmente escorrendo para mim, e sei que é só para mim. Apoio uma das mãos na cama enquanto a outra está firme segurando a sua cintura. Empurro o quadril de encontro ao seu de uma vez, não encontrando resistência alguma e ouço a doce voz de Zelda chamando o meu nome. Gemidos e palavras sujas escapam de nossas bocas, sinto suas unhas em meus braços, ela me arranha e me puxa forte contra si, me afasto somente o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos e a vejo lutando para mantê-los abertos. Beijo-a suavemente, sorrindo ao sentir o quão desesperada por contato a ruiva está.

Aumento a força com que me movo contra ela, diminuindo a velocidade. Ouço-a pedindo para ir mais rápido e logo atendo, já imersa no prazer nem penso em torturá-la ainda mais. Sinto o corpo de Zelda tremer em minhas mãos e posso senti-la perdendo completamente o controle, sei que isso só acontece comigo pela confiança que temos uma na outra.

— Bonita... — chamo — Zelda — digo, mais firme e alto dessa vez, lhe apertando a cintura para chamar sua atenção. Vejo seus olhos em mim e continuo — não feche os olhos. Quero você olhando pra mim enquanto goza.

Zelda concorda com a cabeça, não soltando uma palavra. Sorrio. Posso ler o desespero em seus olhos, implorando que continue.

— Venha, minha suma sacerdotisa. — faço questão de dizer da forma mais autoritária que me é possível.

Sinto seu corpo pequeno tremendo em minhas mãos e não solto o olhar dela durante seu orgasmo. Abaixo-me sobre seu corpo para beijá-la e sinto-a derreter em meu beijo, descendo do segundo orgasmo da noite. Deito ao seu lado e puxo seu corpo até que esteja deitada em meu abraço.

— Te quero sempre comigo, Zelda Spellman. — nesse momento vejo-a levantando e me encarando com os olhos verdes que tanto gosto, o sorriso preso por sua mordida leve no lábio.

— Você não acha que acabou, não é?

Me assusto ao vê-la ainda com energia, vejo a ruiva subir novamente em meu colo, seus lábios cobrindo os meus enquanto suas pequenas mãos já corriam explorando meu corpo e só consigo pensar no quanto esta mulher me enlouquece.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo amo amo receber feedback das minhas histórias, estou sempre no tt (@TrinketAbernath) pra qualquer elogio, sugestão e/ou críticas <3


End file.
